hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob vs Pac-man Death Battle
Hyper Anon:Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Doge:It's time for a death battle!I wish the best of luck for the yellow dude. Hyper Anon:Which one? There are 2 of them Doge:Spongebob! Hyper Anon:Me to. One day the mad ghosts Blinky,Inky,Pinky,and Clyde decided to think of a new plan. They decided to attack another city. Pac Land was to hard. They decided to go to a hard place. Underwater. Pacman however wasn't going to let them get away. But he couldn't breathe underwater he could only swim. Good thing his game had a new upgrade. The underwater pac berry. When he ate it he apparenty will gain the ability to breathe underwater.In a beach in California, he found one and did the only thing sensesable. He ate it. Pacman walked up to the water. "Cannonball!" Pacman shouted. Pacman dived in the water and swam across it. He was hot on pursuit with the ghosts. However they managed to outrun the lemondrop and swam to an underwater city. Pacman followed. This city was weird. There were walking and talking fish. Suddenly Pacman's stomache rumbled. He needed some lunch. He founded something similar to a lobster trap. It has a sign made out of a clam shell saying the words. Krusty Krab Pacman grinned. It must be his lucky day. He walked to the Krusty Krab. Opening the door he found a lazy cashier who looked like a squid sleeping in a boat? A Chief who looked like a Sponge put his head out from the ordering window. "May I take your order fellow yellow creature.Hi I see you're new here my name is Spongebob your waitor" The Sponge asked. "Why hello Spongebob my name is Pacman. I am very hungry after my job. I would like some Pac-dots,a power pellet,and for desert some cherry pie." "Why I'm sorry Pacman we don't serve those things. We only serve Krabby Patties." Pacman's eyes narrowed he was mad.Usually Pacman was nice but due to his cockiness he decided to instead challenge him. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I'm so hungryyyyyyyyy for Pac-dots,Power pellets,and Cherry pieeeeeeeeee. Since you can't give me my food how about a good old fight." Pacman chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. Spongebob shivered at hearing the crack. But he jumped out of the Ordering window and landed in front of the arcade character. The Sponge was holding his spatula. Pacman couldn't help but smirk. This guy is gonna go down easily. Fight! Spongebob attacked first landing a Karate Chop at Pacman. Pacman wasn't affected by the weak chop. He threw a punch at Spongebob's face. He bashed Spongebob's face in. However Spongebob face was back to normal. "Hahahaha that tickles." Pacman did a punching combo on the Sponge. However Spongebob wasn't affected at all. Pacman did a footdive knocking away Spongebob. Spongebob was sent flying into a wall. The wall cracked from the preassure. Spongebob reared back his spatula and swung it. Pacman countered with his fist. Both fist and Spatula collided create sparks. Pacman quickly won the match with his second fist. Pacman rapidly punch Spongebob. Spongebob had an idea. Pacman would never guess. Spongebob swatted Pacman away with his spatula like a flyswatter. It was unbelievable Spongebob used his unpredictability as a weapon. Before Pacman could react. He was stabbed in the leg with the spatula. Spongebob tried to swing however Pacman ducked. Spongebob was met with a boot to the face.Spongebob fell on the ground "Is that all?" Pacman chomped on Spongebob's head. Spongebob screamed as his brain was crushed into a mess of blood and brain. Pacman dropped the limp corpse on the floor. He was sucessfull. But he still needed those pac dots. Suddenly the "corpse got up" the brain went back into place. Spongebob was still alive. He chuckled. "How are you still alive." "Regerneration." And with that Spongebob karate chopped Pacman. However the chop was weak. Spongebob preformed a karate combo. Pacman kicked Spongebob away. Pacman then decided to eat Spongebob. Spongebob saw this and ran away. Pacman began chasing Spongebob in an inconic Pacman fashion. Pacman simply caught up to him and bit him. Spongebob was shook like a ragdoll. "No I'm to Chewy!" Spongebob however tasted delicous like a twinky and his instenstines as they splattered against Pacman's mouth tasted like the filling. Spongebob's multilated body regenerated. Spongebob did something unpredictable in Pacman's stomache. Spongebob pulled out his Karate Gloves and did a Karate Chop as well as Karate Spin. Pacman puked out Spongebob. Spongebob upgraded his Karate gloves. They turned into metal. Spongebob a did a karate chop on Pacman. Pacman's head started bleeding from the blow. Suddenly Pacman tripped him. Pacman pulled out a fireberry and ate it. He turned red and was given a fire helmet. Out of the blue he fired a fireball. Spongebob screamed as he was burning. Spongebob ran. He stopped,dropped,and rollled. The fire disappered. "Whew" Spongebob said. Only to burned by another fire ball. Spongebob screamed in horror. Pacman laughed. Suddenly Spongebob threw a Yellow bowling ball and. A direct hit. Pacman's upgrade was knocked out. "Ha You may have knocked out one of my upgrades but I have more." Pacman pulled out the Ribbon Ring Power Pellet and ate it. He ran around Spongebob in a streak creating a ring of energy around Spongebob. The ring closed on Spongebob injuring him. Spongebob threw his spatula at Pacman knocking it out. Pacman pulled out the Electro shock power pellet and ate it. Pacman was sorrounded with an aura of electricity. He blasted it at Spongebob electricuting him. Spongebob was nearly fried like the kelp fries. Pacman did it once more, this time a bigger blast that created static shocking(litterally) almost everyone in the krusty krab. Spongebob pulled out his bubbles and blasted it at Pacman knocking it out. Spongebob upgraded the Spongebowl into a spiky bomb. He threw it at Pacman. Pacman simply grinned as he pulled out his second upgrade. The iceberry. He chomped on it. Pacman turned blue and gained a blue helmet. He threw an iceball. Both Bomb and Ice collide. The result? Quite Simple. The bomb froze and shattered. Pacman threw an iceball. Spongebob tried to run away but it froze his legs! Pacman punched Spongebob's frozen legs shattering them. Spongebob's torso hit the ground. However his legs grew back! Spongebob stretch his fist back using his elastic and slammed it into Pacman. Spongebob didn't stop here he did a karate combo on Pacman shortly before throwing the spongebowl bomb at him. It exploded knocking out the powerup. Pacman was suddenly hit in the head. He looked at what hit him. It was a basket ball. He saw Spongebob with a rack of basket balls. Pacman was hit multiple times. Suddenly Pacman was hit in the face with a coconut cream pie. Man did Spongebob have a lot of weird projectiles. Pacman was hit in the face with a cherry. Pacman ate the Cherry. Spongebob pulled a water shotgun. He leveled the pump and fired. Pacman was soaked! Spongebob realized he didn't have much of an aresenal. Pacman did his butt bounce and landed on Spongebob. Pacman got off the flatenned Sponge. Suddenly Spongebob pulled out a pipe and hit Pacman in the face. Pacman used the steel body powerup to become steel. Spongebob tried to hit steel pacman with the pipe but it bounced off him. Steel Pacman destroyed the pipe with a single punch. Spongebob tried to run away but steel pacman caught up to him. The Sponge was knocked down with a simple punch. Before Spongebob could get up Steel Pacman did a combo on him. When he finished the combo Steel Pacman wore off. "Oh no!" Spongebob pulled out his bubbly soap and fired them at Pacman like Machine Guns. Pacman was covered in soap and furious. He revved up a rev roll and launched himself a Spongebob. Spongebob was split in half. Pacman was soaked with blood and guts. However Spongebob regenerated. Pacman was furious and shot out pacdots. Spongebob shot out bubbles. The pacdots and bubbles collided. However the Pacdots won the match by popping the bubbles and hit Spongebob. Spongebob uses bubble spin and bubble bash on Pacman as a combo(still nowhere as close as Pacman's combo) Suddenly Spongebob used bubble bounce to give him bubble legs. Spongebob tried to stomp Pacman but he was just to big. Pacman popped the legs. Suddenly Pacman was hit with a bowling ball made out of bubbles. He popped it with his fist angrily. Spongebob was met with a flip kick that knocked him to the ground. Pacman did a tripple butt bonce. Spongebob pushed Pacman off him. Spongebob wasn't going to give up. Pacman did a rev roll while Spongebob did that spongeball. Both balls collided into each other. Pacman due to his surperior strength won. Pacman fired his pacdots at Spongebob. Suddenly Spongebob pulled out his trusty baseball bat. With a swing pacdot flew everywhere. Spongebob pulled out a baseball. Grinning he tossed the baseball in the air and swung. The baseball flew at Pacman's head. Spongebob reared back a baseball swing and Bonk! hit Pacman in the head. Pacman though he simply punched the baseball into a stump. Quicky Spongebob pulled out a skate board. "Dang" Pacman thought. "He seems cooler than I thought" Pacman was met with a skate board to the head. Spongebob kept on attacking Pacman with Skateboard tricks. Until. Pacman punched the skate board breaking it. Pacman laughed. Spongebob used his uppredictablity and. Slash! Pacman didn't expect that. He looked as his bleeding leg and yelled in pain. Spongebob had slashed in him in his leg with his spatula. Spongebob didn't stop there he pulled out his jelly fish net and caught Pacman. Pacman punched the net and bursted out. Spongebob ran away and jumped into a boat. He drove at Pacman. He obviously drove wrecklessly. Pacman quickly pulled out his magnet berry and ate it. He became magnet pacman. Magnet Pacman hovered to the boat and stood in front of Spongebob. This only increased the wreckless driving(as if Spongebob could get any more wreckless. They crashed into a wall of the Krusty Krab. Booooooooooooom! The car went up in a firey infereno. Pacman was lying down. The Magnet has been knocked out of him. He saw Spongebob holding a surf board. Spongebob road it and hovered across the seas. He rammed into Pacman. Pacman cause lel smarter grabbed on it. Spongebob hovered the board sideways as Pacman struggled to hold on. He punched the board breaking it in half. Spongebob and Pacman hit the ground.Spongebob decided to transform. A purple wizard hat,cloak,and guitar appeared on Spongebob. Spongebob began to fly and sing the goofy goober rock song. Magical blasts of energy came of the guitar and hit the yellow lemon drop. When Spongebob finished the song(because the song was so good Pacman had to let Spongebob finish.) Pacman jumped up and punched Spongebob knocking him out of his wizard costume. Spongebob hit the ground. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. Pacman did the impossible, he screwed with the goofy goober. Nobody screws the goofy goober. Spongebob was angry. Pacman asked for it. Spongebob knew what he had to do. Spongebob jumped into a unicycle and drove it at Pacman. Pacman was almost turned to roadkill! Suddenly Pacman broke the bike into 2 with a simple punch. Suddenly Spongebob pulled out his notebook. He wrote something down. Pacman didn't know what it was. But whatever it was it turned Spongebob into a Muscular lad. Pacman stared from jelously at his opponent's six pack. It was the invincibubble. The invicibubble threw multiple punches at pacman. He grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. The invincibubble shot multiple bubbles at Pacman. They hurt real bad when they hit Pacman. Those where no normal bubbles those where super powerful bubbles. The invicibubble used a powerful bubble to catch Pacman. Pacman was trapped. Pacman tried to free himself but failed. The bubble began to float higher. Pacman was no longer trying because if he suceeded he would get injured by the fall. The invincibubble jumped in the air and popped the bubble. Pacman hit the ground with a thud. Before he could get up the Sponge kicked him and did a combo on him. Never had Spongebob been that ruthless before. It was because Pacman messed with the goofy goober. Pacman kicked Spongebob away and pulled out the Paczilla berry. He ate it and grew to an immense size. Pac-zilla stomped on Spongebob turning him to goo. Spongebob regenerated. Pac zilla grabbed a building and threw it at Spongebob. Pac-zilla resumed his stomping. 10 minutes of getting stomped on later By then the entire Bikkini Bottom was destroyed. Spongebob was crushed by was okay. Suddenly Pacman began to shrink and he was back in his baseform. His 10 minutes of Pac-zilla where up. Pacman looked at an angry Spongebob with a blackeye. "Sir I'm afraid I have to finish you, You just destroyed the city and killed innocent people." Spongebob punched Pacman into the Krusty Krab. He did a combo on the lemon drop. Pacman was covered in bruises and little blood. Spongebob reared back his left fist while Pacman reared back his right. And they threw it. Boom! Both powerful punches collided. The result was both Spongebob and Pacman's arm getting blown off, Pacman and Spongebob yelled in pain. Spongebob's arm grew back while Pacman held his bloody stump. Pacman chomped on Spongebob's head. He bit the Sponge's head clean off. Blood spurted out of the headless body as it fell limp. Suddenly Spongebob's severed head inside Pacman's head got up. He used his unpredictability and fired multiple bubbles. Splat! Pacman's brains was splattered against the wall in the Krusty Krab. Due to the force Pacman's head kinda exploded. But since his head was practically his body his body exploded. Bloody chunks,organs,and blood painted the Krusty Krab. Spongebob grabbed his severed head and put it back on. Spongebob was back in his baseform. He looked at Pacman's splattered body and said. "My head can regernerate, I guess your's can't." Suddenly Mr Krabs came out. "Spongebob!" Spongebob looked at his boss. "What?" "You're scaring away me customers with the mess you made." "Okay I'll clean up." Squidward was woken from the fight and quickly fell back asleep. Spongebob pulled out his bubble soap. Time to clean the splat K.O.! Spongebob pours the bubble soup on the floor,drops on the soap,absorbs it and uses it wipe the bloody splat that was once pacman while the ghosts terrorize bikkini bottom now that Pacman wasn't there to stop them. Spongebob:Hey guys I'm back how did I do Doge:You killed it buddy. Hyper Anon:You did good. Anyway this was really close Pacman was the surperior fighter. He's stronger,faster,smarter,and more experience. But Spongebob's durability and regerneration made it nearly impossible to kill him. Doge:Pacman's upgrades wouldn't help him much since they a either had a time limit something that Spongebob can easily outlass because of his freaking cartoon durability. The other's will be knocked out in one hit and with Spongebob's toon psychics he could beat them out of him. Not mention most of pacman's upgrades will be countered by Spongebob's game abilities/upgrades. Sad that the toon psychics was basically doing everything. Hyper Anon:and when it all came down to one Spongebob in his baseform and without his game abilties and Pacman in his baseform Spongebob outmatches him due to his cartoon durability,toon psychics,and slight reality warping. Infact Spongebob most likely didn't even need his invicibubble and game abilities Doge:while Pacman is smarter Spongebob's stupidity also makes him unpredictable. Poor Pacman he has to Pac his bags since there is a superior yellow mascot. Spongebob:The Winner is I Spongebob Spongebob=Winner +More durable -Pretty much outclassed everywhere else -Nowhere near the better fighter +More unpredictable +Toon Psychics. Pacman=loser +Stronger +Faster +More experience +Smarter +Psychically dominates Spongebob +Better powerups -Power ups usually had a time limit or knocked out in one hit -Nowhere near as durable -Doesn't stand a chance against toon psychics Doge: Next time on death Battle Doge:Aw yeah! I've been waiting for this! Epilouge Pacman opened his eyes. He had respawned. He only had 2 lifes left. He saw the ghosts terrorize the krusty krab. He couldn't help but feel bad for the poor Sponge even though he killed him. He did put up a good fight though. Pacman ran to the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was knocked down by the ghosts. Suddenly out of the blue burst Pacman. He casually ran up to the ghosts and ate them. He turned to Spongebob. "You managed to beat me. It was the least I could do to such a good fighter." "Thanks." Spongebob replied. "How about a Krabby Patty." Spongebob offered Pacman a perfect burger. "Sure!" Pacman said. And sure enough he ate it. Category:Death Battles